


Shikamaru's Laundry Adventure

by GaySasuke69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kiba and Akamaru are there for a second, Laundromat, Laundry, Prompt Fic, RIP Sayuri, Washing Machine Abuse, freaky - Freeform, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySasuke69/pseuds/GaySasuke69
Summary: Shikamaru Nara has to do the most troublesome task that he has faced to date: laundry.During this adventure, he faces his most annoying and intimidating enemy possible: a washing machine.





	

“Laundry day again. It always seems to come so quickly. How troublesome.”

Shikamaru Nara was sitting in his room, staring at a wicker basket overflowing with dirty clothes. Weeks of neglecting the pile due to his supreme laziness has caused the pile to become impossible to ignore. _Of course my mother’s out of the village this week, too. Looks like I’m going to have to do it all myself, what a drag,_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he gathered all the fallen articles and grabbing the basket. He snatched some coins, sitting next to a cup of tea, on the top of a wooden table beside his bed. Before embarking out, he noticed a pair of pants on top of the pile. His favourite pants.

“Well, if I have to go out today, I might as well wear my favourite pants,” Shiky said to himself before changing into them, “doesn’t matter if these are kinda dirty, I’ll just wash the ones I had on in replacement.” And with that, he made his way to the laundromat.

Walking down the street, Shikamaru stopped to glance up to the clouds. He had been hoping for a peaceful day full of relaxation, but with today’s chore, everything felt off. How annoying, he sighed and kept on his way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Finally, Shikamaru made it to the laundromat. Upon approaching a washing machine, he realised that he didn’t know how to actually do laundry. After standing in front of the machine for what seemed like hours, Shikamaru broke down and cried as he was unable to figure out how to work the fucking thing.

“It’s so troublesome,” he whimpered, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Can I help you?” A man was standing behind him, looking confused.

“Don’t tell me. I need to find out how this operates by myself.” Shikamaru snapped, rolling his eyes at the thought of some random man teaching him anything.

“We do have a drop-off for clothes, if you would like to just come by later to pick them up.”

“I’m in,” Shikamaru nodded, looking to do as little effort as possible.

“Cool,” the mysterious man responded, “My name is Orochi Maru. Just come back in an hour and ask for me.”

“I have to remember your name? That’s troublesome.” Shikamaru snickered and walked away, leaving the weird-looking snake man with his clothing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a little over an hour passed, Shikamaru arrived back at the laundromat. He went up to the washer that made him cry, kicked it and then walked towards the reception. “Hi, I’m here for a pick-up. I was helped by, uh,” he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “Someone named Orochi Maru? I don’t know.”

“Oh, sure. Here you are,” the man at the desk handled over two bags to Shikamaru.

“I had a basket, but whatever. It was too troublesome to carry anyway.” Shiky reached into his pocket for the change to pay the man when he found nothing. “What a drag, I think I left my change in my other pants.”

“No worries,” shrugged the man, “You can come back and pay when you have it, you look like a trustworthy young man.”

“I have to come back here again? That’s annoying. But, thank you, I’ll be back soon.” And with that, Shikamaru was homebound.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Returning home, Shikamaru threw the bags onto his bedroom floor and hopped into bed. “Might as well just relax before I bother going back there. I did a lot of work today, I deserve it,” he said to himself, readying to doze off. That’s when he saw it. A green jumpsuit. Casually tipping out of the laundromat bag, it was an eyesore to look at. Shikamaru jumped out of bed, accidently kicking his side table in the process. The last remnants of tea from that morning splashed onto his pants, soaking the crotch region.

“What the fuck,” Shikamaru screamed, but silently because it’s troublesome to raise your voice. He searched through both of the bags on the floor and sighed heavily as he only came across green jumpsuits, orange legwarmers and some vests. “I need to get this fixed, but I can’t go back to the laundromat looking like I pissed myself. How troublesome, these are my only clean pants.”

He quickly thought about the ones that he had on earlier in the morning. _But I had them cleaned as well…_ The change. He interrupted his own thought, realising his money was most likely in them as well.

If I go there, I can give back that hideous thing and get my other pants back to pay the man, he continued thinking, then I don’t ever have to go back to that hell hole again. But what about the spill? How could he go there without getting laughed at? _There’s only one way,_ he sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru walked into the laundromat for the third time. Something was quite different about him this time though… That being the disgusting green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and an oversized Konoha jacket. _I should have just kept on the stained pants,_ he thought, _this outfit is much more troublesome._ But it was too late now. He was there and people were staring. He walked over to the desk once again, ignoring the man at the counter’s laughing.

“You’ve come back to pay me so early?” The man asked, eyes not leaving the perimeter of the green jumpsuit.

“I’ve come to get my actual clothes back. You gave me the wrong ones,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

“There were only four bags under the name Orochi Maru. I don’t have the other ones, a man came to pick them up. Some man with a bowl cut, weirdly sculpted face and was very energetic.”

“ **Fucking Might Guy got my shit.** No wonder the bags didn’t have any pants in them, only jumpsuits.”

“I’m sorry for the mix-up, but there’s nothing I can do to help recover your clothes. I’m sure the gentleman would appreciate the trade back though,” the man said apologetically.

“That’s fine. Troublesome, but fine. I can’t pay you unless I get my clothes back, so you should hope I’m able to. I will be back with your money.” Shikamaru silently stormed out, wondering where he’d be able to find Guy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After passing through the village, quickly passing all people pointing and chuckling at his stupid outfit, Shikamaru finally reached Team Guy’s favourite training ground. To no surprise, the whole gang was there, except Guy. Lee was the first to notice Shikamaru approaching.

“Woah! Hey, Shikamaru! I see you finally see the true beauty of Gay-sensei, your outfit is incredible!” Lee exclaimed excitedly, as his already wide eyes widened even more, making for a terrifying scene.

“Uh, no. It’s a drag but our laundry got mixed up. Where is he?” Shikamaru rolled his at the freaky eyed creature.

“Oh, I don’t know. He’s late for our training sessi-” Lee was cut off by his teacher’s arrival, “Gay-sensei!! What are you wearing?!”

Guy was wearing the almost-typical Konoha-nin outfit, with the customisation of some mesh armour. The outfit was clearly too small for him, as it was extremely tight and ill-fitting.

“I am embracing my youth with this stylish outfit, given to me by the laundromat!” Guy called out, striking a pose I don’t want to describe, it was horrible.

Shikamaru let out a scream of horror. “Guy-sensei, can we please switch clothes? I need mine back immediately.”

Guy frowned, but understood. “You’re not ready for the jumpsuit, are you, Shikamaru? I see. I will switch with you. But in the future, try on a jumpsuit again. You look great.” Guy flashed a thumbs up and a smile, and with that, they were on their way to Guy’s house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They had exchanged the bags, and Shikamaru was headed but to his house, wearing his usual attire. Good to be back in my clothes, he thought as he was walking, it was annoying to wear such a bothersome outfit. He suddenly realised that he had to stop by the laundromat to pay the man, “How troublesome,” he sighed, turning onto the street where it was located. He walked into the laundromat once again, greeted by the same man from earlier, smiling.

“You really like this place, don’t you, son? At least you’re not wearing that silly get-up again.” The man chuckled at Shikamaru’s unamused face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shikamaru shrugged, reaching his hand into his pocket to find… nothing. “Not again,” he sighed, “Sorry old man, I’m going to need to track down my money; it isn’t here.”

“Sure, I have no doubt that you’d be back around anyway,” the man just laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru returned to the training ground where Team Guy still was. But yet again, excluding Guy. “Where is he?” Shikamaru jumped right to the point before Lee could say anything stupid again.

“Guy-sensei? He didn’t come back after you both left,” Tenten answered, a confused look stretched across her face.

“How troublesome,” Shikamaru turned to leave, “Thanks, Tenten.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Arriving at Guy’s house, the spiky ponytailed shinobi noticed a piece of paper taped to the door.

“‘If you’re Shikamaru, come back later.’ How annoying,” Shikamaru grabbed the note and started to crumple it up, “Bitch Better Have My Money.”

Enlisting Kiba and Akamaru’s help, Shikamaru was determined to hunt down Guy. Using the piece of paper as smell reference, the gang was brought to a bath house. “I’ll go in to check,” Shikamaru said, motioning Kiba to stay back, “it might not be a pretty sight.”

Shiky walked in the bath house, expecting to see something freaky. And that he did, but nothing out of the ordinary because Guy is always freaky.

“Eep!” Guy seen Shikamaru and ran away, but not far as Shikamaru was able to catch up with him fairly quickly.

“Where is my money?” Shikamaru demanded, cornering Guy.

“Here... “ Guy started to cry as he handed the change to the shinobi in front of him, “I needed it to buy these cool new leg warmers, but I guess I can give it back to you.”

“Yeah… Thanks.” And with that Shikamaru left for the laundromat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Returning to the laundromat, Shikamaru walked up to the counter. He nodded to the man as he placed the required change on the desk, and walked away. Before leaving, he kicked his least favourite washing machine again. Take that, troublesome bitch, and with that, Shikamaru finally headed home for some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story was based on two separate prompts, with main characters given to me randomly. The first prompt was a phrase "A and B wearing each other's clothes".  
> The second prompt was to involve a randomly chosen song, which happened to be Bitch Better Have My Money by Rihanna.
> 
> If you actually read this omg I'm sorry
> 
> But it's also a masterpiece so you're welcome


End file.
